


The Boss of the Boss

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Daddy Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Top Peter, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Tony is in a huge position of power with his work. He makes so much money, has such power with his name, and could fuck any person he wants to, and it’s really just… a lot. For years he’d been able to handle it fine, firmly enjoying his ability to get whatever he wants, whenever he wants. But after getting a little older, and quite a bit more tired, all he really wants is to not be the most powerful person in the room.Thankfully he has Peter, who happily overpowers him with his super strength and rails him into the nearest flat surface any time Tony wants.





	The Boss of the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> All characters 18+

Tony is in a huge position of power with his work. He makes so much money, has such power with his name, and could fuck any person he wants to, and it’s really just… a lot. For years he’d been able to handle it fine, firmly enjoying his ability to get whatever he wants, whenever he wants. But after getting a little older, and quite a bit more tired, all he really wants is to _not_ be the most powerful person in the room.

Thankfully he has Peter, who happily overpowers him with his super strength and rails him into the nearest flat surface any time Tony wants.

Today, that happens to be Tony’s desk in his office. Peter rides Tony’s cock with bruising force, holding his hands over his head at the wrists.

“Do you like it when I ride your cock like this, where anyone could catch us?” Peter huffs.

Tony keens beneath him. His hips and his back and his wrists hurt. He couldn’t get away even if he wanted to. It makes him feel like he could come on the spot. “Yes, yes Peter, fuck-“

“What did you call me?” Peter hisses in Tony’s ear, slamming down hard on Tony’s cock before he stops.

“Daddy- yes daddy!” Tony corrects himself, whining when Peter only swirls his hips in slow circles.

“You’re such a naughty boy, Stark.” Peter says, shifting Tony’s wrists into one of his hands so that his other can caress his cheek. “You don’t show anyone else respect, only yourself.”

The sharp sound of Peter’s hand slapping Tony’s face cuts through the room, followed by Tony shouting quietly.

“Please, I’m sorry, please go faster!” Tony gasps, trying to rut into Peter but being held down too firmly.

“No.” Peter says airily, slowing down that much more. “Naughty boys have to wait, and you are very, very naughty.”

Despite the slow thrusts, Tony is edging closer with each second that Peter barks in his ear. After only a few minutes of agonizingly slow bouncing on Peter’s part, Tony’s eyes are squeezing shut and his mouth is falling open. “Daddy, I’m really close, oh-“

“You better not.” Peter murmurs. “I’m not done yet. Hold it.”

Tony kicks helplessly beneath him, doing his best not to lose it. When he looks down to see Peter jerking himself off over his stomach, Tony slams his head back to stare at the ceiling, searching his brain for _anything_ to distract from the heat building in his gut. “I’m- daddy I’m gonna-!”

Peter comes with a harsh sigh, stripes of white gushing onto Tony’s lower stomach. With his hand free, though a bit sticky, Peter slaps Tony again. “I swear to god, if you come before I tell you to, you’re going to regret it, Stark.”

“Fuck- fuck-!” Tony chants, the strike landing on his cheek the death knell for his orgasm. His hands squeeze into fists as he arches off the desk, and the pressure in his gut becomes unbearable.

“Mr. Stark, can you-“

Peter and Tony startle and look to the door, staring at an equally surprised employee.

“Mr. Stark is busy right now, check back in later.” Peter says, resuming a quick, rough snatch of his hips before the door has even closed.

His orgasm doused by being walked in on, Tony can feel another, equally urgent need that has to be tended to. “Wait- daddy wait, I need to pee.”

“I’m not stopping you.” Peter says dully.

Tony whimpers. “I’m serious, I need to go!”

“Are you talking back?” Peter says warningly as he rubs his hand over Tony’s lower belly, catching a bit of his release from earlier. “If baby boy needs to piddle, he can do it inside me. I’m still not done with you.”

Tony internally cringes at Peter’s choice of words, but he quickly finds himself out of options when Peter presses down on his bladder. “Daddy!”

“Just relax, baby.” Peter coos, holding his hips still so that he can feel everything that happens. “Go ahead, let daddy make you feel all better.”

A blush spreading over his chest and up his neck, Tony is able to hold it for all of 10 seconds before he feels himself dribbling. After that he simply can’t keep his muscles contracted anymore, and the liquid heat rapidly surrounds his cock.

“There you go.” Peter says, patting Tony’s stomach when Tony sighs softly with relief beneath him. “Ready to keep going?”

Tony isn’t given time to respond, and Peter is bouncing on his cock at a break-neck pace. His piss runs down his hips and over his balls, it’s almost definitely ruining the wood of his desk, but he’s so close already that he can’t bring himself to care about that. “I’m- can I come? Please?!”

“Go ahead, baby.” Peter says, releasing Tony’s wrists and forcefully pulling Tony to a sitting position while he rides him. “Just let it all out.”

Tony buries his face in Peter’s chest and shouts as he finally comes, his hips jerking with each wave of relief. “Fuck, fuck…”

Peter kisses the top of Tony’s head and hums, “What do you say?”

“Thank you, thank you…”


End file.
